010514doirseriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:04 -- 10:04 CA: Hi dooir. 10:04 GA: hi 10:05 GA: i heard y'all are espionagin' it up at a party 10:05 CA: Yes. We are. HAVING SO MUCH FUN 10:06 CA: [[|#FUN]] 10:06 GA: sounds p fun 10:06 GA: and arent all of the dudes on your team crossdressing, too? ehehe even more fun 10:06 CA: YES. RYSPOR IS BEST FEMALE. SO MUCH FUN. 10:06 GA: how is ryspor the best female? 10:07 GA: hes not even a female i think 10:07 GA: or is he? she? i dont know how troll biology works 10:07 CA: The fact oof the matter is, I suck he's cooool. 10:07 GA: yeah hes p cool 10:08 GA: but why do you suck? 10:08 GA: by definition, you are a better female because you are a female 10:08 GA: thats like, how it works i think 10:10 GA: so uh, what was up with that one time we winked or wonked or whatever at each other a bunch? 10:10 GA: and then never spoke again for like a month 10:11 CA: Oh that! Yeah um... I doon't really knoow aboout that. We can doo it again if yoou'd like? >=;) 10:12 GA: ehehe maybe later when we can actually wink at each other and make evil secret plans or something 10:12 GA: ;) 10:12 CA: ;oo Yes, making evil plans. Soo evil. 10:13 GA: im already like, a part of evil plans 10:13 GA: i think? 10:13 GA: well, im apparently invading prospit or something though i dont know if thats evil 10:13 CA: That's pretty evil I think 10:13 GA: my hearts not really into it though 10:14 GA: i was plannin on just sneakin away so i dont have to kill anyone 10:14 GA: maybe prospit is evil though 10:14 CA: Yoou woould interrupt Kikate and I's woonderful wedding. That woould be HORRIBLE! 10:14 CA: I was being sarcastic. 10:14 GA: whyre you two still getting married? 10:14 GA: er, sorry, thats a bit of a personal question 10:15 CA: Noo... It wasn't 10:15 CA: Or, isn't. Soorry... 10:15 CA: This stupid party music. 10:16 GA: at least you have music, hehe, im stuck enslaved on dorse 10:16 GA: and theres no music around purpleplace 10:16 CA: That sucks I guess... 10:17 GA: yeah 10:17 GA: but why the marriage? 10:17 CA: The White Queens crazy. 10:17 CA: Well, that's kind oof a mean thing too say... 10:18 GA: same with the black queen 10:18 CA: I mean, at the time me and Kikate we're all SMOOCH SMOOCH LOVE LOVE. 10:18 GA: whats the white queen's deal? 10:18 CA: She likes shipping peoople oor soomething. 10:19 GA: and shes forcing people into marriages now? 10:19 CA: Noo, the nice tailoor ladies said she's been dooing it foor a while noow... 10:19 GA: haha wow 10:20 GA: i guess i... lucked out? 10:20 CA: I guess I doon't really have a prooblem with the wedding. I'm moore woorried aboout Kikate. 10:20 CA: And I'm sure Derse is a much nicer place... 10:20 GA: eh 10:20 GA: did i mention the enslavement? and the evil war? 10:21 GA: i think the monarchs are just weirdos 10:21 CA: Well, yes... But foorced marriage... 10:21 GA: cant you just divorce like, immedietly after 10:21 CA: Oh... yeah... we- we can doo that... 10:23 GA: hmm, speaking of evil plans 10:23 GA: we should totally all make evil plans to escape prospit and dorse 10:24 GA: b/c they kind of suck 10:24 CA: That soounds radical 10:24 GA: last time i went to prospit, i died! theyre really unsafe! 10:25 CA: Hehe 10:27 GA: my current plan is to steal as much purple stuff and yellow stuff as possible and abscond 10:27 GA: have you spoken to the white queen about their defense plans? 10:27 CA: Be right back! Gooing too goo get shitlooads oof alcoohool, and noo 10:27 GA: oh okay 10:28 CA: OKay, back. 10:28 CA: They doon't drink the wine here foor whatever reasoon... 10:29 GA: are you sure its in your best interest to be hammered on an espionage mission? 10:29 CA: We aren't dooing anything NOW 10:29 GA: hehehe okay 10:30 CA: Fine as shit here 10:30 GA: anyway, you should totally find out all of their plans and see if they have any spaceships or space weapons or cool space technology 10:31 GA: b/c we need that stuff 10:31 CA: Ehh, dooubt ti 10:32 GA: oh come on we're in space how do they even intend to invade if they dont have space ships or lazer guns 10:32 GA: or light sabers 10:33 CA: WHy are yoou making YOUNG BOY WITH TELEKINETIC SPACE POWERS GOES ON ADVENTURES TO TAKE DOWN EMPIERE FATHER IS BIG BAD HAS SEXY THOUGHTS ABOUT HIS SISTER? 10:33 CA: refrences 10:34 GA: i dont know 10:34 GA: btw yall should totally get ready for the war too 10:34 CA: HAooHA ikt;s finl htoo 10:34 GA: ? 10:35 CA: Yse wev shoouhld.e Rgspoor shooulv eb heag lewder foo alm teh shizt. He ic woornlds gqeates 10:35 GA: er 10:35 GA: have you imbibed any alcohol? 10:36 CA: Pffft oojf cooyoourse Doori. Hooew eles cna In droorn iy eternak soorroows? 10:36 CA: *eternal 10:37 GA: jfc 10:38 GA: well, uh, have fun being drunk on wine 10:39 GA: see ya later 10:39 CA: Byeeeeee >=;oo 10:39 GA: ;? -- carewornAstro1ogist CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:39 --